


The Celebration of James Madison

by minervajeanlupin



Series: Love Doesn't Discriminate (but it can be messy) [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anxiety, Aromantic Angelica Schuyler, Asexual James Madison, Birthday Party, Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Nonbinary Marquis de Lafayette, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, appreciate james everyone, he deserves the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minervajeanlupin/pseuds/minervajeanlupin
Summary: Alex and Thomas are trying to throw their boyfriend James the perfect birthday party, but they kind of go overboard (as usual).This is the second fic in the series, but can be read as a stand-alone as the first just established their relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just got back from a trip to Monticello and Montpelier, and they were both incredible! The guest bedroom in Monticello was known to everyone as "Mr. Madison's room" because he stayed there so much- there was even a portrait of him there.  
> Anyway, my update schedule is going to be really random so I apologize in advance. Please leave kudos or a comment if you enjoyed this story!

Alexander Hamilton loved to celebrate holidays, especially birthdays. He would go all out whenever planning his or any of his friends’ birthdays, even taking a break from his hectic schedule to make sure they got the party they deserved. He even threw a party for his arch nemesis-turned-boyfriend, giving him a bunch of one dollar Kraft mac and cheese boxes and a card that said,  **Today is the anniversary of the day the world became a much worse place. Happy Birthday** . He also gave him a variety of other gifts that no one was aware of and hopefully never will.

Thomas Jefferson loved to celebrate holidays, especially birthdays. He was a lavish spender and would go to any length to make sure a party was a success, especially if the party was to show one of his friends how much he appreciated them. He even threw a party for his still annoying, but slightly more tolerable boyfriend. As a gift, he gave him a bright purple quill and a card that said,  **Happy Birthday from me, the awesomest person you know.** On the inside it read, **Like I even have to sign this. Please.** in the most obnoxious purple font imaginable. And there were other gifts too, that need not be mentioned (but regardless to say, they made both Thomas and Alex  _ very _ happy).

James Madison didn’t love celebrating holidays or birthdays. He was okay if it was a small gathering of close-knit friends, but put him in a room with more than twenty party-goers and it was torture. He was extremely uncomfortable in social settings, even if his boyfriends were involved. Scratch that.  _ Especially  _ if his boyfriends were involved.

Take last week, for example. His boyfriends, Alex and Thomas, had convinced him, against his better judgment, to go to a party with them. While they kept up their promise of not getting drunk for once, they still managed to get into a fight that somehow ended up with them making out. This was a major problem as not many people knew they were dating, and most thought that James and Alex, or James and Thomas, were dating. James managed to haul them away from everyone before they did anymore damage, and claimed it was because they were drunk. Some believed him, but others kept coming up to him and offering their condolences about his boyfriend cheating with his supposed arch-nemesis, which was obviously annoying.

Alex and Thomas really did seem to regret it later, and apologized so many times that James had already forgiven them. They all decided that they would tell everyone at school they were dating soon, so they could avoid situations like these in the future. They weren’t sure how everyone would take it, but all their friends accepted them and that’s really all that mattered.

But situations like these really did nothing to endear parties to James. So he mostly stayed to himself, eventually not even celebrating his own birthday.

And that made Alex and Thomas absolutely livid. Thomas had known James forever, but he had always been so busy that he’d sort of forgotten about it since James never brought it up (which he felt terrible about, though James insisted it was okay). And Alex had also been friends with James for a while, but they had once had a falling and never fully regained their friendship after that, until only recently (which Alex always regretted, though James reassured him that it was fine). So that was why they were here today.

“Okay, James is going to be back soon so we have to hurry.” Thomas said, watching Alex scribble down something furiously with an appraising eye. “What have you got?”

“Well,” Alex said, clearing his throat and straightening up. “As this has to be the best birthday party ever thrown in the history of mankind, I have compiled a few ideas I hope will suffice. First was throwing a huge party inviting everyone Jem has ever know, but-”

“He would freak out, which is not the reaction we want to go for.” Thomas continued with his typical southern drawl. “Yeah, I know. What else?”

“Well, we could always just have a nice simple party at home.” Alex said. “Just the three of us.”

Thomas wrinkled his nose. “Alex, that’s literally every day of our lives. We need something better.”

“Hm, well…” Alex started, but stopped when the door swung open.

“I’m home!” James called, but stopped when he noticed Alex and Thomas looking very guilty, trying to roll something up.

“What’s up?” He asked, slightly fearing the answer.

“No, it’s-it’s nothing!” Alex said with an unconvincing smile.

James narrowed his eyes, his suspicion piqued.

“Thomas, give me the paper.” He demanded, his voice laced with slight curiosity.

Thomas reluctantly handed it over, exchanging a panicked look with Alexander. James unrolled it.

“I can’t read your handwriting, Alexander.” He finally admitted. “But as if doesn’t seem to be anything dangerous and/or illegal, I’ll give you guys the benefit of doubt. Now help me carry up the groceries.”

This broke Thomas out of his stupor. “Did you bring macaroni?”

James gave a long suffering sigh. “Yes.”

“Can we have it for dinner? Please?” Thomas asked pleadingly. James seemed to be on the verge of caving, so Alex said:

“And that’s my cue to leave.” He got up from the table, subtly taking the paper from Thomas. “Hercules has probably already made too much food anyway.”

“Tell him I said hi.” James said, smiling at Alex as he left. Hercules was James’ older cousin, but they were at the same year of college because James skipped a grade. Alex shared a dorm with him, and right next door were Lafayette and John. Just like James, Alex, and Thomas, no one could be sure what the exact relationship between the three of them was.

“So can we make macaroni?” Thomas repeated.

James huffed a sigh. “Okay, but only today and never again for a week.” He said. Thomas nodded.

A comfortable silence descended after Alex left. Thomas and James had been friends for so long that they no longer felt the need to talk just to fill up the space, they were okay with being quiet in each other’s presence. Thomas began making the macaroni (which was honestly the only thing he could make) while James started reading a book, unwinding from the long day he’d had.

“So James.” Thomas interrupted the peaceful silence once. “How do you feel about parties?”

“Thomas, you already know how I feel.” James said without looking up from his book.

Thomas scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. “I was just wondering if your opinion has changed.” He muttered.

James glanced at him briefly before going back to his book. “So why the sudden interest?”

“No reason.” There was a short silence.

“I’m not going to another party with you will that’s what you were wondering.” James said, sounding amused. “Especially if there’s alcohol within easy access there.”

“No, of course not.” Thomas amended.

“Good.” There was silence again.

“So, have you finished the essay that Washington gave us?” Thomas asked.

“Yeah, but I don’t think he’ll like it as I took a completely different viewpoint from him, and he’s still used to me agreeing with everything he says.” James said ruefully.

“Ah.” Thomas said, nodding. He knew how it felt, he and Washington almost never agreed on anything. Though the man was their professor, all of them, especially Lafayette and Hamilton, looked up to him and saw him as more of a father figure.

“And I had Adams today.” James said with a slight wince. He absolutely despised the English professor, John Adams.

“He isn’t so bad.” Thomas defended. He was maybe the only person that actually liked the professor, and the two of them had a weird sort of friendship.

James shrugged and there was silence again.

A few hallways away was a completely different story. John and Lafayette had decided to pay Hercules and Alex a visit, which led to an impromptu movie night. Usually Alex would join in, laughing as he was buried in the cuddle pile, but today was a different story.

“C’mon Alex, do that later!” John wined.

“Sorry, John.” Alex said, scribbling furiously. “I’m busy.”

“What are you even doing?” Hercules asked, propping himself up on the couch.

“Something for James. He said hi, by the way.”

“Ah.” Hercules said. “You better take care of him, okay? He is my baby cousin after all.”

“I’m so happy you are dating Thomas.” Lafayette said, curling up next to Hercules. “You have been enemies for too long.”

Alex shrugged. “I guess. I’m planning James’ birthday party but I’m not sure what to do.”

“Can we come?” Lafayette asked excitedly. Alex was going to say no, that they were planning on just doing the three of them, but he couldn’t bear to say no to Lafayette’s enthusiasm.

“Sure.” He said finally. They were his friends, after all.

“Cool.” John said. “Now be quiet, Les Misérables is playing.”

Alex tried to continue working, but couldn’t resist singing all the songs with his friends. Eventually he sat with them on the couch, his paper abandoned on the table.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist adding Angelica into this, I love her so much. I made her aromantic because I personally feel that she's too good for everyone else. Please leave a comment or kudos, those really make my day.

The next day, Thomas went to the nearest coffee shop to spend time with one of his best (and definitely scariest) friends, Angelica Schuyler. He saw her at the best table at the coffee shop, drinking the blackest coffee they owned and reading a book by Thomas Paine that he knew Jemmy had also read.

“Good book?” He asked. Angelica looked up and smiled.

“Yeah.”

The two of them had an odd relationship. When they had first met, he had flirted with her, not realizing that she was aromantic and that his best friend was helplessly in love with him. But luckily, he didn’t make too much of a fool of himself (well, no more than usual), and they would now look back and the incident and laugh.

“So how’re James and Alex?” She asked. She had always had a soft spot for the both of them, as Alex was like a younger brother to her and she had tried for ages to get Thomas to see how much James like him. Being the oblivious idiot he was, he never got any of her increasingly unsubtle hints.

“They’re good. Alex got into a huge fight with Samuel Seabury and I had to pull the two of them apart.” Thomas recalled.

Angelica smiled. “Please tell me you filmed it.”

Thomas laughed. “I think James did.”

“Have you heard the rumors about Seabury and that new substitute?” Angelica asked. “You know, the one who’s name is like George Frederick or something?”

Thomas wrinkled his nose. “He’s really weird, that sub. He once gave us a lecture about how America should have stayed with Great Britain during the revolutionary war and insists we address him as ‘king.’”

“Hm.” Angelica said. “No wonder Seabury is the only one who seems to like him.”

Thomas made a small noise in affirmation. Angelica got a text. She pulled her phone out, read the message, and gasped.

“Thomas Paine, the author of Common Sense is coming here!” She said in what Thomas would call a squeal, but he didn’t because then Angelica would punch him.

“Really? When?” He asked.

“In about a week. He’s going to stay here for three days and sign copies of his book!” Angelica said excitedly.

Thomas’ eyes widened as he was struck with a brilliant idea.

“Angelica, thank you so much. You gave me a brilliant idea for Jemmy’s birthday.”

“Oh right, his birthday is soon, isn’t it?” Angelica realized. “Can I go to the party with Eliza and Peggy and perhaps Maria?”

Thomas thought about it. They were planning on having it be only them, but James did really like the Schuyler sisters and Maria (who was basically a Schuyler sister herself, everyone was expecting Eliza to propose any day now).

“Okay sure, I’m sure James will be fine with that.” He decided.

“Cool.” Angelica said. “Now, I need your help. There’s this guy that won’t stop flirting with me, and yes, I could destroy him completely but I feel kind of bad and…”

△ △ △

Alex and Thomas met later that day in the library when James had a class with an eccentric physics professor named Benjamin Franklin. He always conducted dangerous, potentially life threatening experiments, which is why Alex and Thomas had opted out of his class as soon as possible, not trusting themselves to  _ not _ kill everyone.

“I have a confession to make.” Alex said hurriedly.

“I do too.” Thomas responded, his eyes narrowing slightly.

“I invited three more people to the party.” Alex announced quickly. Thomas blinked.

“Well, I invited four so I think I win.” He said with a dry smile. Alex chuckled.

“Well, that’s just great. But I think it’ll be fine. Ten people in total isn’t so bad.”

“Hey.” They turned and saw Aaron Burr standing there. “You’re planning James’ birthday party?”

“Yeah.” Thomas said, Alex not responding. He and Aaron had used to be friends but they were so different the they didn’t get along very well anymore.

“Well, I’m pretty good friends with James. Could Theodosia and I attend?” He asked hesitantly.

“Well, I suppose so.” Thomas agreed. He didn’t like Burr that much but wasn’t sure how to say no and he did seem to be good friends with James. Plus they all liked and respected Theodosia, so that was a plus.

Once Aaron left, Alex turned to Thomas. “Should we also invite the Washingtons? They are good friends with James after all, they keep inviting him over for tea.”

“A little odd to invite professors to a party, but sure, why not.”

“Then we might as well invite the Franklins, Jemmy seems pretty affable with him.” Alex added.

Thomas nodded. “And don’t forget Dolley, she’s been friends with him forever. And Martha, I think she’s dating Dolley. Well, even if they aren't, they're roommates at least, so it would be rude not to.”

“Yes, that makes sense.” Alex agreed. “But no one else, okay? We don’t want this party to be too big.”

“Well…” Thomas drawled out. “What if there’s someone else close to Jemmy that we’re just forgetting now? And what if someone asks us and we don’t know how to say no?”

Alex sigh. “Okay, fine. Then we can say yes. But we don’t want to scare Jem, so try not to invite everyone, okay?”

Thomas nodded in affirmation. 

“Of course.”

Little did they know…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is skipping straight to the birthday party date itself!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the start of Jemmy's birthday! Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed this story.

James Madison was awoken with soft giggles. He turned around, trying to get away from the sound so he could sleep longer, but the giggling just increased and someone said “Awwww!”

He opened an eye blearily.

“What is this?” He mumbled, seeing his two boyfriends staring at him.

“Just admiring how adorable you are.” Alex said.

James frowned. “That’s creepy. And I’m not adorable.”

“Sure you aren’t, Jemmy darling. Now come downstairs, we made breakfast.” Thomas interjected.

James raised an eyebrow. “And you didn’t burn the house down? I’m impressed.”

Thomas nodded, deciding not to mention how his coat actually had caught on fire until Alex managed to stamp it out.

“Yes, now let’s go!” He said.

“I don’t want to…” James said sleepily, burrowing back under the covers. Both Thomas and Alex resisted the urge to coo, not wanting to upset James.

“Don’t make me pick you up.” Thomas threatened. He knew that James secretly liked it when he did that but would never admit it. James responded by borrowing even further into his covers though Alex could have sworn he saw a hint of a smile on his face. Thomas sighed dramatically.

“Fine. I did warn you.” He reached over and picked up Jemmy bridal style. He was so small that it wasn’t really difficult. Thomas walked with him in his arms to the dining room, Alex trailing behind. He deposited James on one of the seats. James looked up.

There were a stack of pancakes piled on the plate in front of him and a fresh cup of tea, just the way he liked it. The room was candle-lit and there were rose petals strewn everywhere.

“Wow…” He whispered. Alex and Thomas grinned at each other triumphantly. “Thank you very much, both of you.” He knew this was for his birthday and he really appreciated it. It was very sweet.

After a nice breakfast together, they worked a bit on their homework. It was luckily a weekend, so they didn’t have to go to any classes. Alex and Thomas even refrained from fighting too much, which James noticed and was grateful for.

“I’m hungry.” Alex said finally.

“We can order a pizza.” Jemmy suggested, writing one last sentence on his essay and stretching.

“No, let’s go out.” Alex suggested. James turned and looked at him, confused.

“You want to go out? You? I usually have to drag you away from your computer to get food.” He remarked, slightly suspicious. Alex smiled at him charmingly.

“Well, times change. Let’s go!” James shook his head but didn’t question it, knowing his boyfriends had planned something. They all got ready, Alex and Thomas wearing colorful and bright clothes and James wearing all black as usual. Though Alex didn’t live with them, he was over so often that there was an entire section of the closet with just his clothes.

“Make sure to take your allergy medicine Jemmy!” Thomas called from the bathroom, putting in his contacts.

“Why?” James asked, walking over to him. “I really don’t think I’m going to run into a cat today.”

“Well, it’s good to be prepared, isn’t it?” Thomas said. He looked at James in the mirror. “Please tell me you aren’t wearing that.” He said dismissively.

They left the house thirty minutes later, delayed slightly by James arguing that he didn’t need to take his allergy medicine and that his clothes were perfectly fine, finally relenting on both accounts as he didn’t want to ruin whatever surprise his boyfriends had planned ( _ though, _ he mused,  _ it was probably going to end up being ruined one way or another, knowing them _ ). 

They were hindered even further by Alex and Thomas somehow wearing the exact same outfit. They were both horrified that they had a similar sense of fashion as the other, but they were both too proud to change. That was until James said he would only hold hands with whomever changed. They both changed at once, which why he was now walking in between them, his fingers laced through theirs.

“Here we are!” Alex proclaimed proudly, gesturing to the building in front of them. James stared at it, awed and more than a little amused. Of course, he should have known.

It was a cat cafe, with adorable cat themed food items and signs with outrageous cat puns and, of course, a whole bunch of the cutest cats James had ever seen.

“Do you like it?” Alex asked a little worriedly. “I picked it out because I know how much you like cats, and-” He was cut off by a giant hug from James. He looked startled for a moment before smiling and hugging him back. Thomas joined in, and he was so much taller than the two of them that he enveloped both of them in a hug.

“It’s perfect.” James said. They walked inside and took a table at the corner.

“Did you know that Ms. Washington named the cat she got from the rescue center after me?” Alex asked, perusing the menu. Thomas rolled his eyes.

“Yes, you’ve told us way too many times. I still think it’s a little bit creepy that you get along so well with the Washingtons, they are our professors after all.”

“Thomas, look!” James said excitedly, keen to stop what seemed to be forming into an argument. He pointed to a tiny kitten with brown and gold fur and amber eyes. It was staring directly at them.

“That’s adorable!” James cooed and Thomas and Alex looked at him fondly. “Can we get it over here?” Just as he said that, the kitten ran towards them faster than should be possible considering its size. It stopped right at their table. 

James immediately leaned over to pet it, feeling his stress and anxiety slow down almost instantly. The kitten regarded him for a second, before hooking its tiny paws to James’s shoe and trying to climb up. James chuckled and lifted it up, placing it in his arms securely. The kitten licked his hand.

“Awww.” Thomas and Alex chorused, taking out their phones to capture the adorable moment.

The kitten jumped from James’ arms to the table, then ran towards Alex. Alex looked startled, he was more of a dog person (whereas Thomas was a bird person), so he wasn’t entirely sure what to do. He pet the kitten and it looked adoringly at him, purrs racking through his body.

“He likes you a lot more than he likes me.” James said with a chuckle.

“Sorry, I don’t know why he came over here!” Alex said, looking genuinely worried that James would be mad. James smiled gently.

“It’s fine, I think it’s adorable honestly.” There was silence for a while, before Thomas got up. James looked at him questioningly but didn’t say anything. Another cat, this one large with completely white fur and blue eyes came up to James and began to entwine itself between his legs.

“It’s a good thing the two of you reminded me to take my allergy medicine.” James said jokingly, lazily scratching the cat under the table.

“Yeah.” Alex said, still looking bewildered at the attention the kitten was giving him. Thomas returned and sat back down in his seat, carefully stepping over a cat sleeping on the floor nearby.

“His name is Phillip.” He said, nodding to the kitten who had somehow climbed on Alexander’s head. “He’s a rescue, he was shot and nearly died but they managed to save him. He’s adoptable.”

“Can we adopt him, please?” James asked immediately. Thomas found it endearing that James was always the logical, pragmatic one, but put him in front of a kitten and his resolve crumbles.

“Well, I don’t think we can, Jemmy.” He responded gently. “You’re allergic to cats and you can’t take your allergy medicine all the time.” James looked down, disheartened, and Alex frowned.

“I’ll think of something, don’t worry.” He reassured James, taking his hand. “And we’ll visit Phillip often.” James nodded, and they left soon after, saying goodbye to Phillip way too many times and showering him with enough affection to last a lifetime and James trying to detangle himself from the white cat, who had seemingly fallen asleep on his leg. Alex stopped to say something quickly to one of the employees there before they headed out.

“So, do you want to head back home?” James asked, still looking back longingly at the cafe, where Phillip was staring at them through the window.

“Let’s go to the bookstore first.” Thomas suggested. James agreed, the three were avid readers (and writers), and could spend all day at the bookstore if they didn’t have responsibilities. It was tradition for James and Thomas to go to the bookstore after debate class, either for Thomas to gloat about his victory over Alex while James would ignore him and keep reading, or for Thomas to salvage his ruined pride when he lost by forgetting what happened and reading. Alex had recently become a part of this tradition.

“Okay, that’s a great idea, let’s go.” James said, leading the way. He didn’t see Alex and Thomas exchanging knowing looks behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to update early as a lot of unpleasant things are happening in my life right now and writing makes me feel better. Please leave kudos or a comment, I always appreciate it.

The bookstore was incredibly comforting. There was something about the smell of old books and coffee that relaxed James. He walked through the aisles, running his fingers across a stack of books. He headed to the back, where his and Thomas’s favorite reading place was. And stopped dead.

Sitting there, signing books and talking to adoring fans, was Thomas Paine. James gasped, then turned around to face Alex and Thomas. They were grinning.

He ran to Thomas, throwing his arms around his neck.

“Thank you.” He mumbled.

Thomas grinned, taken aback. “You’re welcome.” He handed James his well-worn copy of Common Sense (which James just noticed he had taken) and James headed to wait in the line nervously. His turn came soon.

“Hello, what’s your name?” Paine asked as James handed him the book.

“James Madison.” James said with a shy smile. Paine looked up with a genuine smile.

“James Madison? The one who wrote the Virginia Papers?” He asked. James was surprised, he had published those papers during college last year but didn’t think anyone knew about them.

“Yeah.” He said nervously.

“They were good.” Paine said simply. James resisted the urge to squeal.

“Thank you.” He said gratefully. Paine smiled back, signing his book and handing it back to him with a wink. James thanked him again then left, waiting to read what he had written until he was with Alex and Thomas at small cafe that was a part of the bookstore.

“What did he write?” Alex asked. James opened the book and read out loud.

“To James Madison, a great writer in the making: I look forward to hearing from you in the future.” James looked up, shocked and thrilled at the attention his favorite author was giving him.

“This is the best birthday ever.” He said happily.

He expected Alex and Thomas to look proud at that, but instead they were scowling, looking a little… jealous?

“I don’t like him.” Thomas announced, crossing his arms. “He seems pretentious.” James laughed, shaking his head.

“Don’t worry Tommy, no Thomas can ever replace you.” He reassured him jokingly. Thomas seemed a little mollified.

They spent a little bit more time in the bookstore, browsing books and skimming through a few of them, James making sure that Thomas didn’t get too invested in a story and want to stay until he finished the entire thing, as well as making sure that Alex didn’t down too much coffee (he had a rather unhealthy obsession with it).

 

James decided that he didn’t mind birthdays too much, especially if they happened this way. His boyfriends had planned everything perfectly, and had made sure he wouldn’t be uncomfortable with anything.

When they returned home, Alexander and Thomas demanded that he open his presents. James was pleasantly surprised at how many gifts he had gotten.

“Open my presents first!” Thomas demanded.

“No, mine!” Alex said, shoving it into James’ hands.

“I’ve known him longer!” Thomas countered, putting his gift on top of Alex’s.

“Well I dated him first!” Alex argued. James watched this for a while, amused, until the two of them remembered the pact they made to not fight during Jemmy’s birthday and stopped arguing sheepishly.

“You can open his first.” Alex mumbled, looking a bit ashamed. James gave him a grateful smile and opened it. Thomas had given him a volume of very expensive books that he’d wanted for ages and a card that read, **You’re somehow better than macaroni (though that shouldn’t be possible). Happy Birthday.**

“High praise.” James snorted, leaning over to kiss him in thanks.

Then Alex handed him his gift. James opened it carefully. He knew that Alex didn’t have a lot of money, and he appreciated that Alex got him a gift at all.

There was a sweater (black of course) and a letter. James picked it up. In true fashion, Alex had composed an essay three pages long wishing James a happy birthday. It was beautifully written and very passionate, expressing his love for James, and James felt his eyes welling up with tears.

“I know it isn’t much.” Alex said nervously. “I’m sorry I couldn’t get anything better-” He was cut off by James kissing him gently. They broke apart a few minutes later.

“I love you.” James murmured. Alex looked startled before grinning.

“I love you too.”

“Hey, what about me?” Thomas asked, pretending to be upset though he couldn’t stop grinning. James rolled his eyes.

“Thomas, we professed our love for each other in second grade, remember?”

“You did what?” Alex asked, confused.

“Yeah, we had an assignment where we had to write about a person we loved. I wrote about Thomas, and he came over to me during lunch and said ‘I love you too!’ We were young then, we didn’t really understand what it meant.”

Alex snickered. “I’m imagining second grade Thomas. Did he have that crazy hair then too?”

James laughed as Thomas squawked indignantly. “Yeah, he did.” They spent a lot of time reminiscing about their childhood, especially the year where Alex arrived and Thomas left for France, and the year after, where they met each other for the first time and hated each other.

“I was so excited for the two of you to meet.” James mourned. “But you hated each other ever since you met!”

“I was a little jealous, to be honest.” Thomas said. “It kind of felt like you’d replaced me.”

“I felt like you’d replaced _me_.” Alex said. “We drifted apart after Thomas came back, and I missed that.”

“At least we’re here together now.” James said. He opened the rest of his presents where they’d lain, abandoned.

Hercules had knit him an incredibly warm blanket (which would come in handy when he inevitably falls sick), Lafayette had bought him a very expensive looking watch (they were incredibly rich and bought all of their friends lavish gifts), and John had got him calligraphy pens. Eliza and Hercules had also made him a cake, they were amazing bakers. Angelica had got him another set of books that he’d wanted for a long time, Maria had somehow gotten him tickets for a concert that he’d thought had been sold out to his favorite musician, and Peggy had gotten him nothing, claiming that her friendship was enough (it was a running joke between the two of them to never get each other anything). After present time was over, they worked a little bit more on their homework before playing board games.

“Let’s go out to dinner.” Thomas suggested in the middle of a monopoly game.

“Just a sec, I’m winning.” Alex muttered, rolling the dice. He moved his piece forward and landed on the go to jail spot.

“Okay, let’s go.” He agreed. James rolled his eyes.

“Let’s just finish the game first, it won’t take long.” And it didn’t. James quickly bankrupted Thomas by offering him loans then demanding interest, and Alex had to stay in jail, not having enough money to pay for the bail.

“Jemmy.” He said, looking at James with a mournful expression, begging for help silently. “Will you please sell me your get out of jail card?” James nodded.

“Sure. For five hundred dollars.”

“But that’s the same as the bail!” Alex cried.

“I know.” James said with a smile, rolling the dice and passing go. The game ended soon after, Alex being forced to sell of all of his property. James was pleasantly surprised that he won, Alex would usually win at Monopoly while Thomas was better at Scrabble and James excelled at Life. He would have thought that his boyfriends let him win because it was his birthday, but he knew they were both too competitive to do that.

“Okay, now let’s go.” James said, stretching, tired from lying down for so long.

“Wear something a little formal.” Alex instructed him. James was about to ask why but refrained from doing so, knowing they wanted it to be a surprise.

When they met in the hallway after getting ready, they all started bursting out laughing. They were all wearing the clothes they had worn on their first date together.

“Let’s go.” James said, taking the car keys.

“I’m driving.” Thomas said, taking the keys from him. “And you’re going to be blindfolded.” Alex snorted at that.

“Kinky.” He muttered. James glared at him before looking at Thomas apprehensively.

“Okay, but no fighting over the music and don’t you dare crash the car.”

The three of them piled into the car and left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos or a comment, they really make my day. And warning: there is a panic attack in this chapter. Please don't read if that bothers you.

There was not too much fighting as they drove to whatever place Alex and Thomas had planned, which was fortunate as James wouldn’t have been able to glare at them to shut them up. Thomas stopped the car and opened the door for James, helping him out.

The three of them walked into the building, Alex and Thomas making sure James didn’t run into anything (they didn’t do a great job, James almost walked straight into the door). James huffed slightly, he hated not being able to see anything but he trusted Alex and Thomas. They stopped in front of a door and Thomas pulled off the blindfold.

“Let’s go in.” He said, pushing open the door. The three of them walked inside.

James blinked a few times, still getting adjusted to the bright light, before he stopped dead. The room was full of people laughing and talking, more and more of them turning around to stare at him as they became aware of his presence. He was too freaked out to register the banner with his name on it, the decorations in his favorite colors, or even the tables piled with food from his favorite restaurant. He barely acknowledged Thomas and Alex whispering frantically behind him, wondering where all these people came from.

James did what he always did when he came across a problem even he couldn’t solve. He fled.

He turned around, pushed the door open, and ran from the room, taking deep breaths to try and calm himself down. His anxiety was returning tenfold, and he slowed down when he couldn’t run anymore, sinking down against a wall. He was breathing faster than he normally did. He heard footsteps behind him, the sound both much louder and softer than it should be.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” He heard a voice say. He didn’t know who it was, as his eyes were squeezed tightly shut and he was too panicked to register the voice. He felt someone touch his arm gently, and he flinched a little.

“It’s okay, we’re here for you.” The voice continued, or maybe it was someone else, he wasn’t sure. “Match my breathing.” James copied the person and took in a raggedy breath. He did this a few times until his head stopped swimming and he felt a bit more comfortable. He opened his eyes slowly and raised his head a little.

“Remember that time in eighth grade when you rigged your locker up?” Thomas asked, knowing that James got over anxiety attacks faster when he was reminded of happy past events. “I was going to put something in your locker when I caught the alarm and got paint dumped all over me.” James smiled slightly at the memory and Thomas smiled back, relieved, before continuing.

“I told you I was trying to steal your homework but I was actually just trying to put a Valentine’s Day card there. I was too embarrassed to tell you, especially since you kept making fun of the holiday.”

“I was so mad at you.” James said quietly, his voice weak and hoarse. “I was afraid you had only become friends with me to copy off of me.”

Thomas nodded. He extended a hand, helping James to his feet.

“We are so sorry this happened.” He told James. James nodded.

“I know.” He said softly.

“It was that Benedict Arnold, that traitor.” Alex burst out, before remembering that he should be quiet so Jemmy doesn’t get scared again and lowering his voice. “He told everyone that they could attend the party. We swear, we did not invite all those people!”

“I believe you.” James reassured them.

“We’re still really sorry.” Thomas said, looking down. “We tried so hard to throw you the perfect birthday. We should have listened to you and done nothing like you asked.”

“Are you kidding?!” James said, his voice strong again. Thomas and Alex looked up, a bit shocked. “This was amazing! This was truly the best birthday I’ve ever had. Thank you both so much.”

“But… the party?” Alex stuttered. James waved dismissively.

“I’ve had anxiety attacks before, and I’m going to have them again. Yes, they suck, but all the things you guys have done today has more than made up for it.”

Alex and Thomas smiled proudly before hugging him. James hugged them back tightly.

“Thank you.” He murmured. They broke apart a few seconds later.

“So… what now?” James asked. “I really don’t feel like going back in there.”

Alex smiled, a familiar gleam back in his eyes.

“I have an idea.”

△ △ △

“Slow down Laf!” John yelled, fruitlessly trying to catch up to them. “Jesus, how are you so good at this?”

Lafayette laughed, skating over to him easily. “Practice, mon beau.”

“This is your first time doing this!” John said, incredulous. Lafayette just laughed again.

“Are you sure you do not want to join us, Hercules?” They asked, looking to where Herc was sitting on the side, knitting something.

“I’m sure.” Herc called. Laf nodded before gracefully skating away, John still glaring at them with slight awe. Aaron and Theodosia skated passed him, arm-in-arm.

Alex’s brilliant idea (which James actually agreed with for once) was to go ice skating with only a few of James’ close friends and to ditch everyone else at the party. Luckily, no one noticed them and tried to stop them from leaving.

He clung on to the side of the rink, a little bit afraid to let go. He had never done this before. Maria was also holding on to the side in front of him. Eliza skated up to her, graceful as ever.

“C’mon babe, let go.” She encouraged, holding out her hand. Maria took it cautiously and the two of them slowly skated away together. James resisted the urge to coo. He looked around fondly.

Angelica was skating around peacefully and seemed to be lost in thought. Lafayette was skating around effortlessly, even managing to do spins despite this being their first ever time skating, Dolley skating near them, showing them some tricks she knew from her extensive ice-skating training. Hercules was knitting on the side, also content to just watch everyone around him, Martha keeping him company. Maria and Eliza, and Aaron and Theodosia, were skating together, whispering to each other. John was helping Peggy up from where she fell and making sure she wasn’t hurt, which she probably wasn’t as she was laughing. And Alex and Thomas… they were having a competition of who could skate the entire rink faster, but now they were both barreling towards him.

“Jemmy! Don’t just stand there!” Thomas called as they both stopped just before colliding into him. They both took his hands and he complied, pushing off the wall and skating with them. There was a peaceful silence for a while, the three of them listening fondly to the laughs and shrieks of their friends.

“Are John and Peggy dating?” James asked, watching the two of them jokingly push each other around.

“No, I’m pretty sure Peggy and John’s ex, Martha Manning, are dating.” Alex said.

“Not to mention, Laf called John ‘their beauty’ so I’m fairly certain they’re dating.” Thomas added.

“Oh.” James said. “I don’t speak french.” He did speak a variety of other languages, but french was the one language that both his boyfriends spoke and he didn’t.

“N'est-il pas mignon?” Thomas said to Alex. Alex nodded, grinning, and James felt himself blush though he wasn’t entirely sure why.

“Stop discluding me.” He grouched, tugging on Thomas’ arm. Thomas laughed and pecked his cheek.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

“Move out of the way, slowpokes.” Maria teased as she and Eliza skated passed them. Alex stuck out his tongue at her childishly.

“How long until one of them proposes?” He wondered.

“A week.” Thomas said immediately. Alex nodded, smiling.

“Okay, let’s make a bet with twenty dollars. I say two weeks. Want to join, Jem?”

“Sure.” James said.“I’m fairly certain they’re already engaged.” Both Thomas and Alex scoffed.

“Why?”

“They’re both wearing rings they didn’t have until three day ago.” He explained. Both their heads swiveled to the couple in question, their eyes training on their interlocked hands. Maria was wearing a silver ring with a red stone that shone brightly on her dark, slim finger and Eliza was wearing a gold ring with a blue stone that reflected the light and was sparkling.

“Whaaaaaaaaaat.” Thomas said, dumbstruck. Alex turned to James, outraged.

“Why would they not tell us?!” He demanded. James shrugged, not bothering to hide how amused he was.

“Probably as revenge for us not telling them about our relationship for so long.”

“Maria, Eliza, you’re engaged?!” Alex called out loudly before James could stop him. James let out a long suffering sigh.

There was silence for just a moment as everyone stopped and stared at Maria and Eliza. Almost simultaneously, everyone’s eyes drifted downwards to their hands. Then there was an explosion of sound as everyone saw their rings.

“Congratulations!” Aaron said with a genuine smile; he was close friends with Maria and it was impossible not to like Eliza. John and Lafayette squealed and skated over as fast as possible to hug them the two of them, Hercules carefully but quickly walking around the rink. Angelica and Peggy looked at the couple fondly; Eliza had already told them that they were engaged and they couldn’t be happier- they both loved Maria.

“When’s the wedding?” Laf asked excitedly.

“Who proposed?” John said.

“I’m being the flower person, right?” Hercules demanded, remembering a pact Eliza and him had made when baking together. As the couple answered all of their questions patiently, blushing slightly at all the attention they were receiving, Alex squeezed James’ hand.

“Sorry about that.” He muttered. “Today was supposed to be your day.” James looked at him as though he was crazy (which he seemed to be at times)

“I’m completely fine, I don’t like attention anyway. Plus, the two of you owe me twenty dollars each, so I really can't be mad. If anything, you should apologize to Maria and Eliza. You did ruin their announcement after all.” Alex winced, nodding.

“Yeah, I will. But still, I have a surprise to make it up to you later.”

“Another one?” James asked. “Okay, but it better not be another room full of people.”

And it wasn’t. It was much, much better. When they all went home, tired but happy, Alex led Thomas and James to his dorm. There, sleeping on Alex’s bed and looking as adorable as ever, was a very familiar kitten.

“I know how much you liked Phillip, so I adopted him.” Alex said nervously, trying to gauge James’ reaction. “This way, you don’t have to take your allergy medicine all the time, but can still see him every day. Herc is cool with him staying here.”

James didn’t say anything.

“So what do you think?” Alex asked.

“It’s perfect.” James said softly, not wanting to wake the sleeping kitten. “Thank you.” Alex beamed.

“So, not a bad birthday, huh?” Thomas teased.

“No, it wasn’t.” James said sincerely. “In fact, I can’t wait for next year. I have no idea how you’re going to top today, but I’m sure you’ll find a way to.” He smiled at them, then patted Thomas on the shoulder and left. Inside the room, Alex and Thomas exchanged worried glances, their faces pale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations (I used google translate so it's probs wrong):  
> Mon beau- my beauty (affectionate name for a male lover)  
> N'est-il pas mignon?- Isn't he cute/Isn't he adorable?
> 
> I finally finished this fic, I'm so excited! Thank you so much to everyone that left kudos or a comment, I really appreciate it. Any suggestions on what these crazy boys should do next? I'm thinking of maybe sending them all to play laser tag. Also, I finally got a Tumblr @minervajealupin, so check it out if you want to see some of my other work I don't post on ao3! Thanks!


End file.
